


The Paths We Tread

by harpylatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, rating will change in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpylatte/pseuds/harpylatte
Summary: From enemy to reluctant ally. From reluctant ally to witness of a moment too intimate and vulnerable to voluntarily be shared. A stranger with a close friend's privileges.After Noctis disappears into the Crystal, the rest of the world is left to organize their survival in the growing dark. Ignis works with Ravus to that end, as well as for research.Something unexpected builds along the way.(Builds off of the Episode Ignis alternate ending)





	1. The Steward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more Ravus/Ignis fanfiction. Here's my attempt at a contribution. See bottom notes for info and a few thoughts.

Fenestala Manor had undergone significant changes, Ignis noted as soon as he had arrived. The buildings had all taken fire damage, and staff was short. The rebuilding efforts to house refugees at the Manor drew a sharp contrast between the old and the new construction. Those who remained looked weary. And yet, rich blue flowers decorated what was left and what was beginning anew, obviously well-loved and well-watered, and some rooms had avoided damage altogether. The late Oracle's bedroom was of note. As was the Library, the main purpose for his visit. Even this sitting room he was in now, awaiting the Steward of Tenebrae.

Steward.

Ravus was the last in the royal line, the Oracle's flesh and blood, but he would not take the mantle of Prince or King. At least, not yet. The man had been insistent on that. The announcement had come a month after the revelation of his involvement in assisting the disappeared Prince Noctis and his retinue, and his betrayal of the Niflheim army.  
Not that his recent history inspired much confidence in the hearts of his people quite yet, but no one suitable was left who could match his undeniable experience and knowledge of the current political climate, his devotion to the memory of his sister, his direct lineage. And if he was delegated to Steward, not Prince, all the better.  
In a world growing darker, there were more pressing matters on everyone's minds than a prodigal son taking a lower seat than his forbearers.

The door to the sitting room opened, and Ignis rose from his seat as Ravus stepped inside, his countenance one of polite stoicism. It felt... strange, suddenly, to see him here. In a calm state, a personification of the tone they'd exchanged in reports. So very different from every other time he'd physically seen the man. But Ignis couldn't linger long on the thought as Ravus was now walking up to him with his right hand outstretched.

"Scientia. Have you been waiting overlong?"

"Not at all." He replied as he stood. It had been at least a half-hour. Probably closer to forty-five minutes if he had to guess. He had walked the circumference of the room, inspected the goings-on and construction efforts outside through the gilded windows on the western wall, and flipped through the sparse reading material left on the coffee table. In the end, he'd simply sat and organized his thoughts and reports after about ten minutes of that frugal waiting. Now he took Ravus's hand in a firm grip. "Maria was most kind in making me feel comfortable on my arrival."

Ravus tightened his hold on Ignis' hand formally before releasing it and indicating for him to sit once more, doing so himself on the chaise just across from him.  
"I'm glad. Things have been... busy here, as I imagine everywhere else must be. But she's set up your room, and will be by with tea soon." Now that the older man sat close, Ignis could see the physical changes in him. Dark circles under his eyes, a weight to his posture. And something in his bearing felt awkward, even from the moment he walked through the door... though Ignis could feel it coming from himself as well. The last time they had been face to face, he had stopped the man from attacking an unconscious Noctis, had borne witness to his first act of mourning, his raw cry of grief. And their interactions before those critical moments had been tainted by resentment.

From enemy to reluctant ally. From reluctant ally to witness of a moment too intimate and vulnerable to voluntarily be shared. A stranger with a close friend's privileges. 

"How was your journey here?" Ravus cleared his throat lightly before asking.

"By old standards or the new?" The words slipped, and Ignis was pleased when Ravus let out an amused huff of air and nothing more, his shoulders relaxing slightly. "It went as planned. Clear skies. We lost no one along the way."

"That's good. Your men and women's rooms are being set up as well. We're thankful for their assistance this week."

"Of course." The door opened, and Maria stepped in with a tray. Ignis continued as the old woman walked over to set it down on the table between them. "In times such as these, ah, thank you, it's in everyone's best interest to help one another survive."

"Indeed. Thank you, Maria." She nodded silently with a polite smile, and left the two men to their conversation once more. Ravus picked up his cup, adding a singular spoonful of sugar to his drink before continuing. "In your correspondence, you mentioned research?"

"Yes." Ignis carefully measured cream into his tea. "Specifically, any material on the Founder King, his next of kin, and immediate predecessors. That, anything on the origins of the Scourge, methods of healing it, as well as notable healers in early Lucian history. I..." Here the Chamberlain took a moment to phrase his words carefully. "I was also hoping to discuss with you anything you might know about Ardyn."

"Quite a span of topics." If the last subject had been a sore one, Ravus didn't show it. Instead he stirred his tea and took another sip. Ignis pushed on.

"As you say. But something tells me we will have the time to thoroughly look into it all."

Ravus raised a brow over his cup. "A feeling?"

Ignis paused, mulling the question over. "Something like that." 

A noncommittal grunt was the reply given before Ravus spoke again, voice taking on an empty tone. "We almost lost the Library. Given the spread of the fire here, it should have reached it, just as it did other parts of the manor. Did you know?"

Ignis shifted in his seat, wary of the sudden change in both subject and Ravus's manner. "Oh?"

"I've not told anyone else this, but I believe it was Lunafreya." When Ignis stayed silent, Ravus sighed and put his cup down, leaned his forearms on his knees, gaze focused squarely on the table. "Indirectly. She loved the library. She loved this room. All her favorite places, untouched." A hesitance, and then, quietly, "Gentiana was... very fond of her."

The Glacian. A divine ice to shield from the Empire's retaliatory fires, to protect what was important, even if she could not save the Oracle herself.  
Why tell Ignis this?

"Many were." He treaded carefully, teacup held with light fingers in his lap. "She had the heart of the people."

At this Ravus scoffed, leaning back in his seat to recline openly and stare at Ignis. " _Yes,_ " He started with a sneer, and before Ignis could come up with what to say next, the man seemed to deflate, propping the side of his head up with his prosthetic hand, arm leaned against the back of the chaise. "Yes." He repeated quietly, all bitterness sapped from his words as he looked on Ignis with mismatched eyes, gaze inscrutable.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to read the room. The only correspondence he'd shared with Ravus since Altissia had been formal letters of state and reports. He didn't know his moods, and wasn't certain of the level of resentment or grief that still held sway.

"Considering the reported age of some of the texts in your possession, they may very well hold integral pieces of knowledge, or at least point us in the right direction to find them. I am thankful for their safety." Ignis ventured, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Ravus drew in a steadying breath.  
"As am I." His voice was now resigned, and Ignis relaxed. "The loss of our history would have been devastating. Tomorrow you will be given full access to the archives. Maria will stop by to assist you in finding whatever you need when she can. I have talks with local bankers tomorrow morning, which I suspect will keep me occupied till the afternoon... after that I will visit and try to answer some of your queries."

He looked even more tired now, and instinct kicked in before Ignis could bite his tongue.  
"Have you been sleeping?"

There was a pause while Ravus processed the question and Ignis froze, and then something of the man's familiar old expression returned. A touch of irritation, face drawn tight as though he'd tasted something unpleasant. Ignis tensed further, cursing his thoughtlessness right after correcting his previous misstep.  
"I'm aware I look awful."  
Ravus's blunt words lacked the venom that he was expecting, but the weariness seeped into them made Ignis feel more awkward than if they hadn't. He adjusted his glasses, averting his gaze for a moment.

"I... apologies, I did not mean-"

"But in case it has escaped your notice, we all look awful. You as well. Your skin has paled, you've bags under your eyes that rival mine," Ravus lazily flicked a finger on his magitech hand towards him, even as that hand continued to support his head. "And unless I'm mistaken, your wrists are thinner.

"... Ah."  
Ignis was too shocked to take offense, not expecting Ravus to have taken notice of any of this. He found himself tongue-tied as he stared back at him.

A moment passed and suddenly Ravus seemed uncomfortable, readjusted himself in his seat when Ignis was not forthcoming, and shifted his gaze out the window where darkness was approaching unnaturally fast. He pushed onward.  
"This is humanity's adjustment period. While we still have some light, we need to work hard and fast. There will be time for recuperation once the long night is on us. But for now," He looked back at Ignis and leaned forward, all cold business once again, "We've an hour before supper in the hall, and we still need to discuss the safety of our trade routes, as well as Lestallum's resources."

In the end, dinner was brought up to them, and a few farmers and hunters with the relevant knowledge joined in their discussion and negotiations, pulling up whatever seats they could around the coffee table. Two hours turned into three, and by the time they all collectively decided that discussions should close for the night (though they were far from over), Ignis found himself mentally exhausted. Being given simple directions to his room, he found it quite easily after giving his goodbyes and almost immediately sank down to sit on the bed, running a hand over his face tiredly.

It'd been a long day. The trek had been trying, to say the least, and though he'd had a bit of a break while being forced to wait for Ravus, the following discussions had left him drained. Not that he'd expected anything different.  
Standing up and shuffling to the small mirror on the vanity, Ignis inspected himself carefully. There were those bags Ravus mentioned. The paleness of his skin; understandable, given the quickly waning light. He wrung his wrists lightly. Were they thinner? That was harder to tell. He supposed anxiety after Noct's departure could have contributed, if it were the case. He'd tried to keep strictly on top of his diet, after all... though everyone was more mindful of rations now.  


The scars and burns left from his dealings with the Ring of the Lucii, at least, had faded.  


That little bit of story had been kept a secret from everyone aside from Gladio and Prompto, who'd been there to see its effects. What would Ravus think, he wondered, if he knew that he wasn't alone in the experience anymore?  
It didn't matter, Ignis supposed. He wouldn't be the one to tell him. In the end, he'd lost nothing from it. The Steward didn't need that cruelty from him, another excuse to feel bitter after he was obviously working to put those feelings away.

His thoughts strayed as he prepared for sleep. He'd kept a secret, while Ravus had indulged him in one he hadn't asked for. His suspicions of Gentiana's- no, Shiva's- influence, even if the thought was hopeful and perhaps a little naive.

He had told no one else about this? But even as Ignis registered his disbelief, it softened when he couldn’t think of a single person Ravus could have told. Well, Maria perhaps. But no one near his age. No close family left, Ravus governed a people who were still understandably wary of him.

Ravus had no friends here.  
Had he any friends in Niflheim?

When Ignis fell asleep not long after, lulled by a mattress softer than he'd slept on for weeks, it was with a conflicted sense of pity still clinging in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first longer format fanfiction. I consider myself more an artist than a writer, but I really wanted to get some writing practice in... and this ship desperately needs more content. So even though I'm not completely happy with my writing, here it is.  
> I have a general idea for where I want this to go, but nothing concrete. Expect tenderness, and POSSIBLY/PROBABLY a little heat down the line? They're good together, each a little awkward in their own way, but good. Hope to do them a bit of justice! Thanks for reading.


	2. Justified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Ravus talk about Ardyn, and each other.

As it happened, it took longer than the afternoon for Ravus to stop by the Library. Not that it mattered; Ignis had more material than he could possibly work with.  
Too much.  
Given 'full access' meant being able to get at the texts that were kept under lock and key, opened on display beneath a glass box, or otherwise in storage. He decided on starting with those first, carefully taking pictures to make copies, and writing notes on possible connections. Hours passed this way in quiet duty, only put on hold for a light lunch and a brisk walk outside. Not because Ravus had told him he was growing paler, Ignis firmly told himself, but to clear his head and rest his eyes (and besides, one had to enjoy the sun while it lasted).  
And he'd still only gone through two tomes out of possible hundreds in the Steward's possession. Some of them in the Old Tongue.

As soon as Ignis registered the impatience growing deep in his chest, he took a deep breath and cast it out. Let his mind empty of bitterness, and let calm acceptance take its place.  
Six knew he had time. Probably a few years, if the vision granted to him by Pryna was anything to go by. Enough.

The sky was dark once more when Ignis heard the main door gently open, and the telltale clink of metal. The instant he heard it, he glanced over his shoulder just to make sure; yes, it was Ravus, prim and tired. 

Looking back on his paper and finishing his last note, Ignis turned to stand and face the other man, but Ravus's hand was already up in a gesture indicating for him to not move as he approached.  
"I see you're still hard at work. Stay seated, Counselor."

Well, no reason not to then. Ignis slowly lowered himself once more with a nod as Ravus took a seat at a private desk nearby. 

"There's a lot to go through, and I'm thankful for it. How did your meeting with the bankers go?"

Ravus's politely stoic mask cracked slightly at the question as he settled into his chair, the line of his mouth tightening with the furrowing of his eyes.  
And oh... displaying open exasperation, not at Ignis, but at someone else. When directed elsewhere, it was amusing. A confidential exchange of sourness.  
Like they were friends.  
"...About as well as I could have hoped."

Ignis had the distinct impression that Ravus had been about to say something significantly more scathing, and had managed to hold it in with just a thread of control. He felt the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in a sympathetic ghost of a smile. "That badly, my lord?"

Ravus scoffed lightly, but that quickly turned to a sigh as though forcing himself to resignation.  
"It's in our nature to abhor change." The Steward waved his hand idly. "But it turns out bankers are better at it than the rest of us."

If the subsequent brief summation of the meeting was anything to go by, Ignis could understand why Ravus had let some of his frustration slip. Every closing business, every refugee, brought change. Adjustment was necessary. One couldn't shut out the world and pretend it all away. The economy and its systems would have to change.

"Why don't some of them come back with us to Lestallum next week? They can get a sense of how we've managed there."

"Mm. I know Auburnbrie would like everyone to end up there eventually, but not all are quite desperate enough to leave their homeland behind, especially while we can still fight off whatever's coming. Still, one of them has already expressed an interest in doing just so, temporarily, and I believe hearing back from her would do us some good here. Thank you for the offer."

"Of course. She's welcome."

"And how does your own battle with undisclosed truths fare?"

Ignis paused, glancing back at the book he had open on the table and considering his answer.  
"Slow. But that was fully expected. Right now I am simply taking notes and making sure I have digital copies to take back with me for further analysis. Connections will come later."

Ravus nodded before leaning back in his chair, getting comfortable. "I see. Yesterday you mentioned wanting to speak to me concerning Ardyn. Is now a good time?"

"Certainly." To be honest, he hadn't expected Ravus to broach the topic first... all things considered. But he couldn't complain. He shifted in his own chair to fully face the other man."The literature isn't going anywhere."

"I'll be frank. I doubt I know more about him than you do."

Hm. Well.

"Perhaps small details are more useful than you think."

Ravus fixed him with a look that Ignis couldn't quite categorize, then. Something similar to a parent catching a child in a lie, but less accusatory and more probing.  
"Perhaps."

"Did he ever seem more active during certain hours of the day?"

The question seemed to catch Ravus off-guard as he blinked and took a moment to think, looking to the side contemplatively. "... Not that I'm aware of. But he would have reports and orders done by early morning almost every single day. He would never look the worse for it. I..." Ravus frowned. "I asked him once, if he slept."

When Ravus faltered, still pensive, Ignis prodded. "Oh?"

"Well... he said yes, in a good deal many more words. But I don't know how he could've gotten the work done that he did, if he slept anything close to reasonable hours. Or at all."

That didn't surprise him.

"I see. Are you aware of any aversions of his?"

Ravus huffed. "Aside from the fish at state functions? No. Scientia, I never spent time with him on the field, and I avoided the man when I could."  
He was tapping his finger softly on the desk, not enough to make a sound, but enough for Ignis to notice. He was on edge.  
"He was unnerving. I think... he would make a point to imply that he knew you, and whatever hidden intentions you had. To all of us."

"Us?"

"The higher officials, and persons of note. Highwind, for certain. Caligo as well."

It was tempting, the thought to ask Ravus what Ardyn had implied of him and his intentions while still working for Niflheim. But he swallowed that down with practiced ease. Perhaps another time.  
Before he could ask if he thought an aversion to havens and their wards was possible, Ravus spoke up again.

"You know him better."  
Just earlier, when had Ravus phrased similar words, they had been softly implicating. Now his voice was set in firm allegation, daring Ignis to deny it.  
His finger was still tapping on the desk.

Ignis kept silent, unsure of what Ravus knew, what Ravus _should_ know.

"When the Chancellor took you," Ravus pushed on, "I was left behind. Your remaining... retinue arrived shortly thereafter. How convenient, that I was left with a transporter still under my command and full knowledge of where you both had gone. A trap, obviously, but it wasn't long after... Noctis... woke, that he insisted we give chase regardless. Rather vehemently."

That made Ignis swallow down the thick knot of emotion caught in his throat. Oh, Noct...

"I stayed on the transport when the three went into Gralea, intent on your rescue. And when they finally brought you back, it was just the Shield and the gunner Crownsguard. They were, at that point, happier to keep the details to themselves, though they did impart to me the fact of Noctis' departure. I left them to tend to you. You looked as though you'd barely lived through a hard fight."

The last statement was not a question, but Ravus's silence and the look in his eye asked for acknowledgement.  
Well. He'd already made the decision to trust Ravus so far.  
"Yes." He sighed, voice quiet, hardly above a whisper. "I barely lived through a hard fight."

"Was it Ardyn?"

How this interrogation had turned...

"Yes."

"You were weakened by the flight and... previous events?" Now Ravus was trying to be delicate. Previous events being their capture, their own fight. But a small part of him was flattered that Ravus could insinuate he could have held his own against Ardyn if he were at his full capacity.

"No, I..." Ignis scrounged for the words, focusing hazily on a distant point in the library. "If it had been anyone else, I.... he had an armiger."

He didn't look back at him, but in the following silence Ignis could tell Ravus was frowning. He had opened the flood gates now. There was no longer a point in keeping the man in the dark.

"... He..." Ravus began, then cut himself off. Another few seconds passed, and when Ignis saw movement from the corner of his eye he looked back to the man, who was now standing up from his chair, turning to face a bookshelf, his back facing Ignis.  
"... His lineage is that of the Luciian Kings."

"Yes." Ignis confirmed, keeping his gaze soft at the man's back, between his shoulder blades, at the cut of the cloth there.

"His connection?"

"... Most likely ancient."

"You were... are... looking into the next of kin of the Founder King."

Ignis took a deep breath.  
"If Ardyn is to be believed... they were brothers."

Silence reigned again, this time heavier. After a stretch of it, Ravus raised his good arm up, hand reaching up towards his face. Ignis could not see it, but distinctly knew the man was pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Astrals." A strained sigh. "He was want to make jokes of his age. In hindsight, they hold more humor now." But Ravus' voice held no mirth, instead sounding brittle and cold. Sooner than expected, the man turned to face him, and Ignis blinked, looking back up to his face to see a schooled blank mask. Ignis mirrored it.

“You fought against... _that_ ,” Ravus began, voice steady as he denied Ardyn personhood, “And you survived?”  
And here was the crux of the matter. He’d wanted to avoid telling Ravus if possible... indeed last night he’d been insistent on keeping it to himself, come what may. But...

“My sister’s task was to deliver the Ring of the Lucii to the Rightful King.” Ravus pressed on, and Ignis almost flinched when the older man mentioned it directly. “When he awoke, he did not have it on his person. You were there, in front of him, before you agreed to be taken. Scientia?”

He’d suspected. But now there was no possibility he did not know. His name, a question, was given so Ignis would have the opportunity to simply say it himself, and salvage some dignity.  
He took a deep breath.  
...Very well.

“I put on the Ring of the Lucii, once it became clear I was sorely outmatched. It was... my last resort. I hoped to stall as long as I was able. I partially have Ardyn’s performative nature to thank.”

He managed to hold eye contact all the while, though the other man eyed him up and down as he tapered off, searching while his expression remained blank.  
Searching for what he lost.

“... Was the price...?”

There was no tactful way to hold back.

“My eyesight, and when that was not sufficient, I bartered my life to borrow it’s full power.” That would raise more questions. Ignis looked away, back down to his notes, unwilling or unable to look Ravus in the eye further. He himself wasn’t sure which.  
“That was somehow enough to put Ardyn, and his plans, on hold. At that point, Noct and the others arrived. It was... the Crystal. Noct offered supplication, and it saved me.” He risked a glance towards Ravus. Still unreadable. The magitech arm glinted. He looked back down, and his voice was quiet now. “It erased the cost I paid somehow. And here I am.”

“... And here you are.”

His voice betrayed nothing either. Ignis did not look back this time.  
Another moment of silence, and then Ravus audibly took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Did you think I would hold your forgiven cost against you?"

The page he stared at was unchanging.  
"I wasn't sure what to expect... We wanted to keep Ardyn's identity a secret. We don't know what the general population's reaction would be... so we kept everything hidden. I am sorry."

"No, I... I understand. But we are allies now. And people of authority in our own right. I would like to remain on good footing. So, allow me to be frank, and assuage your fears."  
He heard Ravus shift, and Ignis finally turned his gaze to the man once more. He'd crossed his arms, and was looking to the floor. That made it easier.  
"If you'd told me this before Altissia, yes, I would have been angry. I was... resentful, and..." Ravus winced. "... blind with pride. In hindsight, do I wish I'd checked my arrogance, and kept my arm? Certainly. But I no longer begrudge the Luciian Kings for reminding me of my place. It was the beginning of a lesson I was desperately in need of learning. It was justified. But you..."

When Ravus looked up, Ignis forced himself to not look away, even as embarrassment and guilt settled in his gut.

"You were thinking solely of Noctis, were you not? Entirely unselfish."

If Ravus was expecting an answer, the only response he got was the flush that assuredly had to be visible on his face. Ignis felt it, entirely too warm at the praising character assessment. At any acknowledgement, at all, concerning his character in an admirable light. At the fact that he had gotten it right.  
It was enough for the Steward to press on, voice softer now, mindful of the fact that he was embarrassing him.

"There was no lesson for you to learn, Scientia. Keeping your eyes, and your life, was justified."

He'd underestimated him. Amid the embarrassment, he was hit with the feeling that he did not deserve Ravus's vulnerability. The man had been giving of himself almost constantly since taking up in Tenebrae once more. Struggling desperately to atone for his past mistakes. Giving of himself in every way that he could. Had anyone thought to acknowledge him too?

"You may not be the King of Light, but I look forward to the day you shrug off the role of Steward, and become King of Tenebrae." The words spilled almost unbidden, and he had to school his expression again to look more confident than he felt, even through the heat in his face, because now it was Ravus's turn to look shocked. "It is no small thing to push yourself to change the way you have. To heed your calling. Your experience, your knowledge, your drive... This world would have fared worse without your guidance thus far. You've pushed Tenebrae, and all of us, forward." 

Ravus had turned around again, but not before Ignis had noticed a change in his face as well. Redder.  
Now they were both embarrassed.  
Had he taken the conversation too far?  
But before he could grow too uncomfortable, Ravus spoke again.

"I called you asinine, once."  
There was silence for a moment, and then a soft laugh escaped Ignis, most likely due to the strangeness of the current circumstances. Ravus scoffed, but in good humor, in return. _That_ was what the man pointed out as their most significant point of discord?  
"I probably asked you a stupid question." Ignis replied after recovering and letting his expression fall once again to one of comfortable stoicism, waving a hand idly in the air even though Ravus hadn't turned around to see it. "We were both distraught."  
"I called you 'boy' as well."  
"Now _that_ I take offense to."  
"I'm sorry." Now Ravus' voice took on a more serious tone as he turned back to face him, and Ignis let the gravity of it bring his soft ribbing to an end."For all of it."

 _All of it._  
Too much had occurred in such a short period of time.  
"You've already made your apology to the world." Ignis's words were cautious. "And, Noct-"

"When the rightful King returns, I will beg his forgiveness." 

Ignis felt another lump in his throat start to form. He began giving a hesitant nod, but Ravus wasn't finished.

"But I meant _you_ , since you're here and we're talking. For... what I did in Altissia, what you had to stop me from doing. For your home. I am sorry."

The lump in his throat hardened. There was the social obligation to assure the man of his forgiveness, but he couldn't bring it to his lips. It was...

"I do not need a reply." Ravus saved him, his gaze self-conscious but understanding. "I only... wanted to impart on you that which you were dearly owed. Besides, I have a... I have a meeting in..." When the man began looking around the walls, obviously looking for a clock, Ignis felt a huge wave of relief.  
Thank the Six.  
A distraction.

"It's six past four." He managed, bringing the phone on his table to life to check it.

Ravus frowned.  
"Ah. I've had a meeting as of six minutes ago."

He should've felt guilty, Ignis supposed, for the continuing relief he felt. But he didn't. It was not resentment he felt, but exhaustion. He hadn't been prepared for this conversation.

"I'm sure they're still waiting for you."

"Yes... I'll take my leave."

It all felt awkward now. But the Steward stopped at the doorway, resolved, and Ignis kept his gaze on him still.

"I'd like your notes on the texts, once you've analyzed them, if that's alright. And your theories on Ardyn. I'd like to help, if I can. Even if just as a sounding board. Keep me updated, Counselor."

Unprompted, the ghost of a sincere but tired smile tugged at the younger man's mouth.  
"From this point forward, my lord."

This time, it wasn't even a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to focus more on Ignis's point of view, I'm not sure if that's noticeable in this chapter? But that's the mood I'm going with from this point forward.
> 
> I haven't really proof-read this chapter, but I'm too busy Losing My Mind over the Royal Edition announcement, and I want this up here already. So thanks for reading so far!


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exchanges. Some silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like their dialogue skipped around a lot in a single conversation last chapter! This one contains more than a single interaction, which I feel works better???  
> Getting there!  
> Thank you all SO MUCH for the kind comments, they've been making my days/weeks! ;o;  
> (And in case anyone is wondering, Prickly Ravus is not gone, he just no longer has a reason to act that way towards Ignis in particular! I feel like once someone has Ravus's trust, he treats them well, even if he has an inclination towards frustration. We see that in some of his interactions with Luna, and in how Maria speaks of him in-game.  
> I'm excited to get further with this!)

Every day, Fenestala Manor and the grounds and islands surrounding it played host to more residents. A family here, a shopkeep there, a group of hunters making their way north just staying for a day or two. At times the air outside seemed to hum with the chatter of voices, the clash of sparring weapons, the tinny voices on the radio, the pounding of construction.

Ignis stayed inside.  
He was glad for the quiet, the excuse that research gave him to keep himself tucked away. It wasn't all too dissimilar from his work back at Insomnia, once upon a time. Easy, simple-to-understand work. Reading. Notes. Scanning. A distraction from the world as it currently was, and as it currently was becoming. He could let his mind empty save for detached analysis.  
It made it all easier.

There was no true escape from the reality of the situation, he understood that. Nor would he wish to seek it, if it were available... that line of thought was dangerous, would traipse too closely to pessimism. And he needed to stay grounded, here in this world, to see it survive until Noct's return.

But breaks were nice.

Gladio, no doubt, would be telling him off for using work as a form of recreation. Some things would never change. Thank the Six for that small comfort.

Reading. Notes. Scanning.

Noises in the corridor shook him from his work in the afternoon; distinct, high-pitched giggles and poorly-covered shushing sounds.  
With most adults being occupied during the daylight hours, children were given more or less free reign over the safety of the grounds. At any rate, it seemed no system had been put in place to keep them herded together. Or, perhaps, a small group had simply snuck its way out and into the Manor itself for some illicit exploring?

Thoroughly distracted from work now, Ignis felt a smile tug unbidden on his lips. Memories of a hand, smaller than his, tugging him along to explore, to implore him to sneak out with him.  
Looking back, he'd never been able to deny Noctis much.

"Should we open it?"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"It's a library, do they have picture books?"

Ignis faced the door while remaining seated, some 20 feet away, as the handle wobbled slightly and the door inched open, revealing the face of a small child, a girl, with dark eyes.

"Hello." He greeted pleasantly, voice fond.

At that the girl yelped, and immediately shut the door to a crack, but not fully, as though still entertaining the thought of sneaking in once he focused away from them. Ignis found himself chuckling as the children outside giggled, utterly absorbed in their little game.

All of a sudden the children squealed, faux-horrified exclamations hissed in play.  
"Ah, we'll get caught!"  
"Run, run!"  
Ignis heard it shortly after, barely over the sound of sudden scampering and light whooping; armored footfalls over tile from further down the hall. The children had left the door open, and the footfalls grew louder as the laughs and running drew away.  
It didn't surprise Ignis when Ravus peeked through the door, an inquisitive look on his face. It _did_ surprise him when the man blinked and gave him an odd smile before nodding and closing it.  
That seemed so out of character that Ignis felt his own face fall slightly in surprise... And then he realized that he himself had been smiling wide all the while, a grin running from ear to ear.

Oh.

Of course Ravus could smile. He'd been a son, a beloved brother. He was human, after all. It was the most natural thing in the world to smile back when you were smiled at. Beamed at, even.

Feeling sheepish now, Ignis turned back towards the desk he'd been working at, tapping his pen softly.  
It'd only been a little over a month since Noct's surrender to the crystal, but it felt much, much longer. When was the last time he'd been happy enough to genuinely grin? The three of them, Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis, teasing Prompto in Altissia, before the world went to hell.

Before then, some silly photo that Prompto had insisted on taking, with Gladio draped sensually over a sitting Kenny Crow statue. They'd caught the Shield in an indulgent mood, and both Prompto and Noctis, he remembered, had been losing their minds. He'd tried to restrain himself, but a pouty expression and raised leg won him over at last, and he'd joined the boys in laughter.

He was letting his mind wander, Ignis realized as melancholy began to take root.  
None of that now.  
Work.

The next morning when Ignis returned to the library, there was something leaning against the door. A "Do Not Disturb" sign he realized as he approached. The slight discoloration spoke of its age; it likely hadn't seen use in some time. And there, leaning against it too, was a slip of paper cut neatly. Ignis picked both up, inspecting the paper and its small note in delicate script first.

_Scientia,_

_You seemed happy enough to entertain yesterday, but do make use of this should you require it._

_\- R_

Ignis smiled.

\---

A hunting group had been scouting during the daylight hours, and had found an area with indications of high demon activity; a nesting or gathering grounds, of sorts, tucked in a clearing near a river's edge. It was wise to eradicate any potential threats before they actually became a problem, nipping them in the bud early... and with the group of Lestallum hunters leaving in a few days time, that 'early' became 'now', to take advantage of higher numbers.

Ignis flexed his hands, feeling his daggers there, but not _there_ , simply waiting for him to summon them. The connection stayed strong.  
Days of reading, copying, and writing had certainly kept his mind occupied, but one couldn't go on too long without switching something up... and he was good in a fight. Not that there weren't plenty of men and women present already suited to the task, but after fighting nearly every day for so long, a lapse made him restless.

Ravus led the force, walking side by side with his scouts as their group made its way through the trees, air thick with the dense smell of leaves and wet earth.  
The sky was beginning to darken.

The man had only acknowledged his presence in the group with a nod that Ignis had returned. Nothing else had needed to be said; he was still merely one of many hunters out here. Even if they'd had some personal moments. Even if the last words actually spoken between them had been...  
An apology with no reply.

It was hard to forget, even if he'd been busy, and had been distracted by a polite gesture on Ravus' part. The true enemy, he knew, had been the Empire, with Ardyn pulling its strings. Ravus had been victim to it as well, even if he'd formed a part of their ranks. Still, he'd become a man in Niflheim too, with an understanding of consequences, and had allowed himself to take actions which led to others' suffering.  
Victim and abuser both, even if his desire to be the one chosen by the Crystal was driven in part to save his sister from her destiny. Even if his anger towards Regis had been encouraged or manipulated to any degree.

A shackled prince with a bloodied sword drawn against his would-be rescuers.

That was who he'd _been_ , but not who he was _now_. Perhaps, Ignis contemplated as his gaze rested unfocused on Ravus's back walking on ahead, perhaps he'd forgiven him already, without even realizing it.

The darkness was truly settling now, unnatural and thick. The group was fast approaching the designated area, if the sound of gentle water was anything to go by, and then there they were; a clearing, surrounded by recently clawed trees, felled branches among the upturned earth all around.

"As planned, hunters. Strike hard, and watch each other's backs."

There was a murmur of confirmation as Ravus's words rang sharp in the clearing, and everyone moved. The Lestallum group was taking the north half, with the river above them, while the Fenestala group, which was bigger, would take the south and also face the treeline.  
Ignis passed the Steward on the way, the need to tell him something, anything, pressing hard in his throat. But the words wouldn't come. He nodded. Ravus nodded back.  
They were doing that a lot, lately.  
Perhaps quiet acknowledgement was good enough for now.

\---

The fight was not hard, but it _was_ long. It had mostly been goblins, but there were just so many of them that it was beginning to wear down some of the hunters with less stamina. Goblins here, some flans there, every once in a while a grouping of bombs...  
Ignis had worked his way more towards the center of the clearing, allowing those most tired to take things a little easier by the river's edge.  
It was then that something large began to bubble up from the surface of the earth.

He'd fought his good share of Red Giants before, but always in combination with Noct, Gladio, and Prompto. They knew what to look for, how to work with and around his particular form of combat, how to complement each other. The hunters from Lestallum, they were _good_ , but he hadn't gotten a satisfactory feel for anyone in particular's fighting, hadn't clicked yet in brief sparring sessions.

The Red Giant rose.

"Ravus!" He called, unthinking, and not a moment passed when he was _there_ , beside him.

"Here." The man's voice was as steady as his presence, imposing and firm as if he hadn't been fighting hard for the last twenty minutes.

"The arm-"

"I see it."

They brought down the daemon together.

\---

They were back on the Manor grounds when they spoke again.  
The wounded were being tended to (only using potions when necessary), and the smells of a communal dinner being cooked filtered outdoors to the weary hunters and residents alike.

Ignis had just finished speaking to a younger hunter concerning the wear of her weaponry, and as she wandered off with a wave, the Advisor caught a glimpse of silver heading his way.  
He stayed where he was, isolated from the groups as Ravus approached with an easy gait.

“You know, in the thick of it, you addressed me by first name.” The Steward said by way of greeting once he was close enough, halting a few steps away.  
Ah.  
He had, hadn’t he?  
Well, Ravus didn’t seem upset by it. In fact, Ignis got the distinct impression that the man was quite alright with it, if his tone and the slight upturn of his lips was anything to go by.

“Did I?” The words might have slipped out a little coy. But it seemed natural, some of the stiffness dissipating from his manner. Ravus’ mouth crooked into a half smile, and Ignis returned it.  
They were understanding each other.

“You may continue to do so out of battle as well.”

“Very well, Ravus.” And then, because he wanted it spelled out, no question, “And my friends call me Ignis.”

It was a little bold. He could tell that by the way the older man’s eyes opened just a little wider... just for a flicker of a moment. But he’d been watching for it, and he’d caught it. Ravus had been surprised, but not unpleasantly.  
He hadn’t overstepped.

“Well, one could do worse than have the Advisor to the Luciian Crown as a friend.”

And just like that, the remaining tension left him. Ravus was _teasing_ him, even if the title of Advisor meant little while Noctis was gone...

“I suppose the same could be said for the Steward of Tenebrae.”

“I should think so. Now you’ve another country's leader who willingly gives you his ear; whatever shall you do with that power?”

In another tone, from another mouth, the words would have given him pause. But the man beside him was giving every indication of friendly banter, from his brow lifted in quizzical good humor to his relaxed eyes.  
Ravus trusted him. Implicitly. They'd been through enough for it to be so.  
The feeling of approval was heady.

“That's quite a lot of responsibility. I'll bide my time and think on it."

"And ask for a favor when I least expect it?"

"At precisely the moment when it is most inconvenient."

Ravus snickered, and Ignis couldn't fight back the smile that grew on his face.

"And what would you ask of me in return?" Ignis asked amicably, after a comfortable moment of quiet.

"Advice." Was the simple response, and Ignis blinked at its honesty. Ravus took a moment before he fully realized his change in tone, looking away in guilt.  
Ravus... meant it seriously. Advice, just in general. And perhaps in important matters.  
"If... if that is amenable..."

"You'll have it, if I feel I can responsibly give it." Ignis's words were soft, flattered, coaxing Ravus from embarrassment. "Since I won't be acting in official capacity, use your best judgment when asking."

Ravus looked back, relaxing. "Duly noted."

"And..." The only correspondence they'd had were slow, long, official things. But... "Well. If you'd like anything within a decent timeframe, you can text or call me. Your number?"  
He'd pulled out his phone, focused on the screen to start inputting Ravus's information, in part to not look at the man. This had been a bold move as well, asking for something so personal, and he didn't want to draw attention to his uncertainty; Ravus would see it if he looked in his eyes. Whether Ravus had been, once again, surprised or was simply waiting politely for Ignis to get to the right screen, the Advisor didn't know.  
But the man spoke out the number for him when he was ready, and Ignis typed a quick message.

_**[5:13pm] Ignis:** This is Ignis._

He heard a small buzz from Ravus as he sent it and finally looked up again, but the man didn't make to retrieve his phone, instead simply nodding. Whatever his expression had been before, it was back to a pleasant neutral.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"I'll try my best to not inundate you with trivialities."

Ignis smiled. "You couldn't possibly be worse than Prompto in that department."

Ravus snickered again, and _yes_ , Ignis thought... He could grow used to that sound.


	4. Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments of interaction while far away.  
> Also featuring some Lestallum residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh?  
> This chapter gave me SOOO much trouble. I started writing it too big, when all I really want to accomplish with this fic is Ignis/Ravus interaction? So I narrowed down a bit, and had to rewrite a lot. I owed you guys, so I made it longer.
> 
> There are some inconsistencies with canon here in terms of geography (I began writing this fic with the mistaken understanding that Lucis/Tenebrae/Niflheim were all connected by land, and would thus be accessible by road or train). Apparently it's not? Whoops. It is here, by an isthmus or something of the like.
> 
> I love Fleurentia. It's important to me to keep adding content for this rare pair, even if there are others better suited for the task. Thanks for reading and bearing with me.

**24 October, M.E. 756**

In the end they were not only taking the banker back to Lestallum with them, but also a family and an older man who wanted to make the journey.  
They’d needed another truck, which Ravus had allowed them to borrow. Their added company wouldn’t slow them down too much, if at all, and with the correct level of vigilance it would all go as smoothly as the trip to Tenebrae itself had been.  
Perhaps next time they’d be able to take the train, if repairs could be managed. Ravus had said that many wished to stay in their homeland, but Ignis wondered how long that would be feasible for, all things considered.  
Well. They’d face it when the time came.

All trade had already occurred; clothes, gear, curatives, and food. Agreements had been made. Information exchanged. Work done. Ignis had enough scans and notes to last him a decent while. He'd also made time during this trip to visit the kitchens, speaking to the staff and even helping with dinner a few nights. He'd gotten firsthand experience with Tenebraen cuisine this way, learning about traditional meals and ingredients. Altogether a well-rounded stay.

Their departure was early, while it was still dark, to take advantage of the daylight when they got further from the regularly patrolled perimeter. Ravus, along with the Captain of the Tenebraen guard and a small number of officials had seen them off with a small speech of thanks and handshakes to all.  
Ravus had taken Ignis's hand in both of his, his clawed gauntlet careful but firm against the back of his palm. Ignis had smiled, his other hand reaching to clasp at the older man's forearm in a friendly gesture. No further words needed.

They'd headed out with little delay, a few of the hunters and civilians taking the opportunity to rest and sleep through the start of their journey.  
Ignis stayed awake, watched Fenestala Manor grow smaller, its grounds looking like strange shapes in the still-dark sky. Soon the forests overtook them, blocking out the sight entirely.  
What was left was hills, the sounds of water, a sacred calm only broken by the noise of the cars on the road, and the occasional vague crunch deep in the trees, far away. 

He understood the want, the need, to stay here in this forested homeland. The pull of peace in the air was strong, even if it was but a shadow of its former self, fading quickly.

His phone buzzed once they cleared a valley and began the careful ascent up a mountain road. Tearing his gaze from the floating islands of Tenebrae’s landscape, visible once more as dark shapes in a graying sky, Ignis shifted to retrieve it from his pocket.

**_[10:14am]Gladio:_ ** _hey when will u be back? talcott wants to know_

Talcott had a keen mind, anxious to learn and to be of use... perhaps to fill his grandfather’s place as a retainer aside from his combat training. Gladio encouraged it, to keep the child occupied and safe. A boy encouraged to be studious and meticulous alongside his combat exercises was less likely to perform acts of needless bravado. A thinker, an analyzer, would be safer than a thoughtless hunter. Those lessons were necessary now regardless, and not for the last time did Ignis thank Monica's foresight in starting his training earlier.  
And Iris? Well, she had her own lessons and projects to work on. She wasn't only training with Gladio now, but with Cor as well. She was an Amicitia through and through. It would keep her occupied enough.

**_[10:16am]Ignis:_ ** _If all goes well, we are still on schedule to arrive on Thursday afternoon. Let Talcott know that I will be relying on his assistance sorting through scans._

Gladio wasn’t the only one who wanted to encourage the boy's interest in research. Talcott was a bit of a community effort. It takes a village, as the saying went, and without his grandfather, well...  
Briefly Ignis thought back to the children who'd tried to sneak into the Library earlier in the week. Was there a professor among them? An artist? A writer? Would they be allowed to cultivate that at all in coming years of darkness?  
Who among them would be the first to wield a weapon just a little too early?

Ignis shook the sad thoughts away. The only way to help was to ensure the world would survive. He was doing that already, in what ways he could.

He hadn’t finished putting his phone back in his pocket when it buzzed again. Retrieving it, he was surprised it hadn’t come from Gladio. Instead, backing into his other messages, he noticed one from Ravus, the conversation only having one previous text; his simple introduction from a few days prior.

**_[10:17am]Ravus:_ ** _Safe travels, Ignis._

Ignis huffed in amusement, though he wasn't certain what part of the text he found funny. The fact that words had been necessary after all, perhaps.

**_[10:18am]Ignis:_ ** _We’ll do our best. Keep well, Ravus._

He put his phone away again, and this time there were no more messages. Satisfied, the Advisor focused once again on the forests, the floating masses of land now in the distance. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes.  
Wet earth, decaying leaves. Fragrant trees, the smell of sap on the breeze.

The miasma in the sky began to dissipate, and the sun shone through at last.

\---

**28 October, 756 M.E.**

**_[5:34pm]Ignis:_ ** _Lucretia is set up with meetings and work over the next few weeks. Jakob and the Hobbes family have secured lodgings. The journey back went smoothly. I hope all is well there._

"Iggy! Hey."  
Ignis put his phone away as Prompto approached him on the street, calling his name with a wave. It was almost a surprise that the younger man had managed to single him out at all; the streets were busier now than they ever were, and that was saying quite a lot. A livelier market, the noise of construction some alleys down that would most likely last another hour... there was still work to be done, and Lestallum, with its people and power plant, was the best suited to accommodate it.  
As Gladio had once so aptly put it, the women here were 'built'.

"Good to see you. Been keeping busy?"

"You know it! How about you, tough guy? How'd the trip go?" Prompto pulled in close as he approached, smacking the taller man on the back, and Ignis allowed himself to smile.

"Productive."

"Is that Ignis-talk for busy-as-hell? Bet you're ready to crash."

"Prompto, it's only 5:30."

The blonde looked up at the dark sky, wincing.  
"Yeah, I know... Well, that's good anyway, 'cuz Iris made us all dinner! I helped."

"Six preserve us."

"Hey!"

-

Gladio was happy to see him, he could tell that even through the fatigue that sat heavy on the man's shoulders. Talcott, Ignis was relieved to note, looked the same as ever, his usual cheerful self. They hadn't been working the boy too hard. That was good.  
Iris... Iris had given him a hug in greeting as soon as she set eyes on him. In some ways she bore her weariness like Gladio did, but there was still a liveliness in her gaze.  
Bless her.

The house smelled like shrimp and garlic, and though Ignis had not been hungry before stepping through the door, he was now.  
Farmers and engineers were working together on advancements in food production, but if all else failed, fish would remain abundant with the correct regulations set in place. Ignis could not complain.

The five spoke about hunting expeditions near Old Lestallum over shrimp scampi. About Prompto's dubious 'help' with the meal (he'd grated cheese, and had gotten distracted halfway). About phone meetings Dave was having tonight concerning Lestallum's growth. About Tenebrae, the trade and morale of the people there. About the growing trend of tattoos among new hunters.

Ignis and the others had long finished their plates when his phone buzzed. Still, he offered a quiet 'excuse me' to those at the table as he checked it.

**_[7:51pm]Ravus:_ ** _Glad to hear you had a safe journey. Most continues much as it did while you were here. Higher numbers of Niflheim refugees. In talks concerning eventual migration._

Oh. Dave's phone meeting.

**_[7:52pm]Ignis:_ ** _Dave is on the line with you?_

**_[7:52pm]Ravus:_ ** _Auburnbrie? Yes, and Elshett._

"Perhaps we should be listening in on the meeting." Ignis said aloud, and Gladio leaned in at the table with interest.

"Monica text you?"

"No, Ravus."

Prompto sputtered into his drink, Gladio raised a brow, and for some reason Ignis felt his cheeks grow warm.  
Good grief.

"Dude, he texts you now?"

"He's the leader of a country who is working with us. The Crownsguard works closely with leadership elsewhere. _Yes_ , Prompto, I have his number."  
As if it were the most natural thing in the world. As if he hadn't been nervous when asking Ravus for it.

"Well, _I_ don't have his number."

"Maybe you should ask for it the next time you see him."

"What!? No way, he'd probably try to cut me in half!"

That got Ignis to relax, something like an amused sigh escaping his lips. Gladio, however, had remained stoic, acquiescing. 

"If you wanna go, we can go. Monica invited us to listen in, but I thought you'd be tired. We'd be getting the breakdown later either way."

"I'd like to go. You don't have to-"

"Naw, I'm coming. You too, blondie."

"Yeah yeah..."

"I'll clean up here." Talcott spoke up, eyes serious, and Ignis turned to him, nodding.

"Thank you Talcott. I could use your help tomorrow, starting around midday, if you're available?"

At being spoken to like an adult, the boy perked up.  
"Yes!"

"I'll come on by to pick you up, then."

Gladio stood, and both Prompto and Ignis followed. When Iris stood too, Ignis caught her brother's look to her, and for the first time in a long while, couldn't quite place the emotion behind it. It settled into acceptance a moment later.

"Yeah?" Was all Gladio asked.

Iris nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

That was all that needed saying as Iris joined their group.

-

It was Holly that noticed their approach, and ushered them all into the tent with a silent smile grown wider at seeing Iris with them. Inside, a stoic voice sounded from the speakers while a small group of men and women listened.

"None of the arriving refugees are from Gralea proper, and they all say the same; there are no longer any human residents there. Our flyovers seem to confirm it; two in the past month, with another planned-"

It was good to hear Ravus' voice. Ignis let it roll over him as he stepped quietly to where a young man was diligently typing up the minutes of the conference, glancing over what was already discussed. The current number being sheltered at Fenestala, the sustainability of their resources...

"We realize that mass transportation with the limited number of airships at our disposal will not be feasible, especially considering the size and weight of some of the load that will need taking." Monica spoke up now, and Ignis drew his attention back. "Work is currently being done on our trains, both for size and for exterior light fixtures. The estimate for the completion date is another three months; perhaps late January or early February."

"We will manage until then." Ravus spoke again, a slight static through the speakers affecting his voice. "If you can manage the train, we can fly over and clear several train stations, securing them for needed stops. I would recommend Piztala, at least."

"Cartarnica, too." Iris spoke up, and a couple heads turned her way in mild surprise, unsure why she would recommend a station to be cleared. But Ignis knew.

"She's right." He spoke up, stepping a little closer to be heard better. "We have not yet secured all the Royal Arms, and one of them lies in Fodina Caestino, the quarry nearby."

"We'll retrieve it on our way to Fenestala Manor." Gladio spoke now, an authoritative tone to his voice, and looked to Ignis and Prompto meaningfully. The three of them would go. Preparing Noct for his role as King was _their_ responsibility.

"Lord Ravus, Gladiolus and Iris of House Amicitia, Ignis of House Scientia, and Prompto Argentum, members of the Crownsguard, have joined us." Dave announced so Ravus would not be confused. A formality. Ignis was confident he knew their voices.  
Or at least his.

"Gentlemen." Ravus greeted, tone flatly polite. Ignis felt a corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "My lady. We'll have a team there ready to assist with its retrieval."

The rest of the conference was dedicated to setting up plans to assign hunters and Crownsguard for the train journey, as well as laying out further plans for trade. A formal conclusion at precisely nine o'clock, and that was that.

\---

Ignis had parted ways with the others shortly thereafter, exhaustion and a deep desire for his bed swiftly catching up to him. Seeing his small flat just as he'd left it gave him some relief; he'd half-expected a small mess in the kitchen, like the last time he'd been away (to Gladio and Prompto's credit, they'd excepted him back a day later, and had fully intended to clean up by then). This time, one of them had even left a small bottle of fresh milk in the refrigerator for him, perhaps in acknowledgement of their past failure.  
Good.  
It was halfway through his bedtime preparations that he heard his phone buzz.

**_[9:37pm]Ravus:_ ** _I wasn't expecting to hear your voice again so soon._

Ignis smiled, stilling the pace of his toothbrush. Neither had he, to be honest. He hadn't thought to join in the conference until he knew Ravus was involved.  
Hm.  
Chasing away his own teasing thoughts, he chose to respond Ravus instead.

**_[9:39pm]Ignis:_ ** _My name carries weight here, Ravus. I'm let into all sorts of places and meetings._

**_[9:42pm]Ravus:_ ** _And here I thought our friendship would be advantageous to you, that my name would open doors._

**_[9:42pm]Ignis:_ ** _I was trying to spare your pride._

**_[9:46pm]Ravus:_ ** _Noble.  
It's good you'll be back in three months. By that time, you will have finished going through your research material. _

**_[9:49pm]Ignis:_ ** _I'm not too sure about that, but I'll certainly have a better idea of what material to sort through next. I don't believe we'll have much time at the manor, but I look forward to spending a little more time there._

**_[9:52pm]Ravus:_ ** _I look forward to it.  
I haven't forgotten your promise to keep me updated on your theories. Don't forget, either._

Settling in bed, Ignis smiled softly.

**_[9:54pm]Ignis:_ ** _I won't. Let me know when you have some free time next week, we'll undoubtedly have some content to go over. Get some rest tonight._

**_[9:55pm]Ravus:_ ** _You as well, Ignis._

\---

**12 November, 756 M.E.**

**_[4:11pm]Ravus:_ ** _May I have your opinion on something?_

**_[4:11pm]Ignis:_ ** _You may._

**_[4:13pm]Ravus:_** _I have a casual meeting with Weskham Armaugh and several Accordo officials. Which tie should I wear with this suit?_  
[Picture Attached]

**_[4:15pm]Ignis:_ ** _When you asked if I would be willing to advise you, I was expecting something with a little more substance._

**_[4:16pm]Ravus:_ ** _I'm starting off small. We'll work our way up._

**_[4:22pm]Ignis:_ ** _I would go with the white. Though if you're partial to that darker violet, that is also a good choice._

**_[4:23pm]Ravus:_ ** _Thank you._

**_[4:24pm]Ignis:_ ** _Any time._

\---

**25 November, 756 M.E.**

His phone began ringing in the middle of his dinner preparations, and Ignis instinctively felt a flicker of concern.  
Tonight was Iris’s first official hunt in this darker world, accompanied by her brother, as well as Cor and several other hunters. A smaller hunt, near Old Lestallum. It had met Gladio’s approval, and he knew Iris was already a capable fighter considering her age, but...

Ignis left the simmering skillet to take a step towards the opposite counter, peering down at the phone screen.

Ravus.

One form of concern left him, trading it for another entirely.  
No, concern wasn’t quite the right way to describe the way his stomach flipped. Ravus had never called him before. They’d only texted. Still, he managed an even tone as he brought the device to up with no issue. Smooth. Professional.  
“Hello?”

There was a soft murmur on the other end of the line, and Ignis frowned as he tried to make it out.  
“Ravus? I cannot hear you. Would you try that again?”  
It was near silent for a moment, then he heard distant chatter. The realization hit him all at once.

Ravus had butt-dialed him.

For a moment he stood incredulous, barely registering the hiss of sauce behind him. It was a louder pop from the abandoned pan that had him clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.  
“Honestly...” The word escaped him in fond exasperation as he ended the call, turning his attentions back to the preparation of his meal. He felt foolish for even the smallest bit of stress that had caused him, the man hadn’t even intended to call him. It was funny, even. A grown man, the leader of a country...

His phone rang again.

This time Ignis did not stop stirring as he answered.  
“Ravus.”  
More of the same.  
With a half-hearted huff, Ignis hung up once more before typing one-handed.

**_[6:22pm]Ignis:_ ** _You know, I expect the caller to be on the other end of the line when they give me a call. In fact, I believe that’s a rather universal expectation._

He left it at that, amused as he finished his food preparation. A bowl, a serving of rice....

His phone rang.  
Ignis wished he could fight the inclination to take the call immediately. 

“Yes?” He drawled instead, unsure what to expect this time.

“Scientia, you are my savior this evening.”

He hadn’t been expecting or particularly desiring a call from the man at all to begin with, but somehow the word ‘finally’ formed in his mind. Ignis let out an amused breath, dismissing the thought, and considered Ravus’ strange opening statement instead. Savior?  
“Go on.” He spooned some sauce and egg over his rice, phone sandwiched between the side of his cheek and his shoulder as he let teasing exasperation enter his voice.

“Apologies for the calls, I assure you they were unintentional. Are you busy?"

Ignis looked at his bowl of food, considering, before putting the call on speaker and setting the phone down. He could be a quiet eater. "Not at all. Is something the matter?"

"Not quite. I'm simply attending a meeting with men who cannot _think_."

"Ah. Talking in circles?"

"Verbal laps, at this point. It seems I had... shifted in my seat. I apologize again, but I told them I had gotten a text from the Lucian Crownsguard, and that granted me a much needed reprieve."

"Well. It wasn't a lie."

"No."

There was a moment of silence as Ignis carefully chewed a mouthful of rice.

"Care to fill me in on the topic, or would you rather escape for a moment altogether?"

There was a sound somewhere between a grunt and a sigh on the other end of the line. "I'd rather not dwell any further on property rights.... but I would do well to ask your opinion in a minute when I head back."

Ignis smiled. "Very well. In the meantime, might I inquire after something you'd rather talk about? What would you recommend?"

This time, the puff of breath on the other line was amused. The advisor smiled wider. "I suppose you could ask about our Winter Solstice preparations. That seems to be the trending topic."

Ah. Lestallum was preparing as well. A holiday for gifts, well wishes, and festivities in a world that was growing more and more desperate for glimmers of warmth and happiness. It was a necessity for morale. A touch of normalcy, especially for the young. And even though it would hardly be the shortest day of the year, not now, it was the principle of the thing that mattered.  
The volunteered manpower and expenses would be worth it.

"Very well. How go the Winter Solstice preparations there, Ravus?"

"They're going well. It's good to see people around here motivated. We'll be setting up a temporary heated pavillion."

"Oh?"

"For the dancing. A few sets of traditional dance are planned first, but I expect they will soon give way to more contemporary forms."

"And will you partake?"

"It would be poor form if I did not, at least with the opening. That's something of a tradition as well. After that, I will let others take the stage."

Imagining the older man participating in a folk dance was proving difficult. Ignis almost mentioned the thought, but reconsidered it as tactless. It would imply he couldn't see the man as a well-rounded individual.

"Do you have something you'd like to say, Scientia?"

Ignis almost laughed, feeling a little flustered that Ravus had noted his hesitance. Well.

"Nothing, my lord."

"Hm."

"I imagine there will be dancing in Lestallum as well, but nothing quite so formal as a communal gathering. The planning is out of my hands regardless; I'll be assisting in securing the perimeter in the weeks prior and up to the celebration."

"Any plans for the night itself?"

"Monica Elshett is hosting a dinner. I'll be helping with meal prep."

"Your speciality, is it not?"

"One of many."  
The moment the words left his mouth, Ignis could have bit his tongue. Did that sound flirty? He hadn't meant to sound flirty. Why had he made it sound flirty? It was alright with Gladio and Prompto, but there was still more to learn of the older man's reaction to that particular brand of playful banter.

"Certainly." Oh, thank the Six, there was no change in Ravus's tone save for mild amusement. He felt the horror at his overly friendly slip subside. "I simply mean that the attendees will have something quite nice to look forward to."

"Ah, well, it's all following instructions, really." Ignis idly fiddled with his fork, letting himself calm down as he deflected.

"A little more than that, I suspect. Hope it all goes well on your end."

"Same with you."

There was a sigh on the other end. "I believe I should dive back into the nest of vipers soon."

This time, Ignis did laugh. "Update me. Perhaps there's an angle you haven't approached."

By the end of their call, Ignis's bowl had gone cold.

\---

**22 December, 756 M.E.**

**_[1:12pm]Ignis:_ ** _Happy Winter Solstice. Good luck tonight._

**_[1: 43pm]Ravus:_ ** _I appreciate the sentiment. Happy Winter Solstice, Ignis. Enjoy your party, and I will endeavor to do likewise._

**_[1:47pm]Ignis:_ ** _If you botch it this time around, perhaps no one will expect you to dance next time._

_**[1:51pm]Ravus:** Is this the quality of counsel I'm to expect in the coming year? You'll see me to my ruin._

_**[1:54pm]Ignis:** I've yet to see a paycheck._

_**[1:57pm]Ravus:** Would a bottle of wine when you arrive in February serve as a suitable substitute? _

_**[2:01pm]Ignis:** That will do. Do your best tonight._

_**[2:02pm]Ravus:** There we are. Take care._

_**[2:02pm]Ignis:** Likewise._

_\---_

The merriment at Fenestala Manor had died down. Letters, offerings, and paper flowers had been left at Queen Sylva's and Lunafreya's memorial markers all throughout the day.  
The Master of the house got no sleep on the longest night of the year.  
The Dark grew colder. 


	5. Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter! You guys deserve it. Thank you for waiting, for reading, and for commenting. You guys don't know how much those make my day!! Really!!  
> There may be the beginnings of a certain something at the end of this chapter....  
> And you may see a rating change in the next.  
> THANK YOU!!

**2 February, 757 M.E.**

Progress on the train (with high-powered lights and backup generators, stronger engine, and defense mechanisms) had remained steady in the three months of preparation, and by late January all work was complete. Added cabins, more storage, the works. A few days of travel with little to no hiccups had taken them across the border into Tenebrae, with few stops in between.

It was something to be thankful for.  
Ignis had to remind himself of that as he gratefully stretched his legs at every stop, eager to escape the boxed confines, even for a few minutes. Let alone the smell. High-level hunters and Crownsguard alike were fitting tight in two cabin cars, leaving the others clear and clean for immigrants on the way back... and body wipes could only go so far.  
But he'd been through worse.

He'd been through worse.

Really, if he thought about it, it was _nice_ that the highest concern was cramps, restlessness, and body odor.   
Gladio had been more contemplative than usual, but still welcomed discussion and teasing.  
Prompto had kept the spirit up amongst the crew, and it was often that Ignis heard laughter from those who spoke with him.

They'd _all_ been through worse.  
Being alive was good.

A few days more, and the train was stopping at Cartanica at long last. Not the final destination (though near), but an important one nonetheless. Anticipation for some action had Ignis anxious to step out, to stretch, to flex his connection to the armiger. Still, he ushered others out first, looking out over Lestallum's best to ensure there was little to no dallying. He should've expected that he needn't have worried. As soon as the car doors opened, hunters began filing out, obviously eager to stretch out their legs as well.

It was almost too bright outside. Not the sky, of course, but the station itself had been set up with flood lights, and with the additional light system installed on the train cars Ignis even found himself blinking to adjust. In the light he could make out a group of men and women who'd been waiting for their arrival from Fenestala Manor, which Monica and Gladio were already making their way towards.  
His gaze caught a pair of eyes looking at him, and Ignis felt something in him leap pleasantly.  
There, the tallest in the waiting group, dressed in an elegantly cut black and white raiment with a touch of armor, simpler than anything he'd seen him in before. Ravus was here. A surprise, since the man hadn't indicated he would be. Ignis smiled, but just as quickly as their eyes met, Ravus glanced away to greet the others quickly approaching.  
 _Well_ , the advisor contemplated as he drew closer as well, wry amusement filling his thoughts. Perhaps some things would never change. 

"Ladies. Gentlemen." Ignis heard Ravus begin, tone neutral. "Thank you for volunteering your time and efforts towards a safe immigration. First things first; we've equipment and personnel ready to assist in the retrieval of Fodina Caestino's Royal Arm. Daemonic activity will begin to wane slightly in about 2 hour's time. If it's agreeable to you all, we'd like to go over the layout of the quarry before we begin our other preparations." A young man approached with a diagram while Ravus continued. "The descent will mostly be taken by airship in groups; there is an elevator, but at this point its operation safety and size limitations have it lacking as a viable entrance."  
Ignis pulled up beside Monica and Prompto, cleared his feelings aside, and set his mind to the task ahead while Ravus pushed on.

\---

Even with daemons in weaker numbers, even with their equipment and their number, the going was hard. The terrain was making navigation difficult, that was the main issue with their number. Still, the airship lighting the way helped. The company helped.  
Ravus helped.

Ignis had managed to snag a brief moment with him, exchanging greetings, during which the older man's expression had softened somewhat. But in that up-close moment, Ignis had seen some changes. The first time he'd seen the man some months back, he'd noted the dark circles under his eyes, how he seemed weighed down. Now, the circles were darker. The man's face, which had always been thin and sharp, seemed thinner still. Even paler skin.  
Still built like a commander, but with the trappings of someone who was, to some extent, ill.  
Ignis had bitten his tongue. They were not alone now, and when he'd mentioned it in October, Ravus had snapped at him. Now that they were friends, perhaps he had more business in asserting his concerns.... but now was not the time for them. Not with a Ronin bearing down on his blades.

And least of all when their outfit of hunters, Crownsguard, and Fenestala soldiers met with a group of malboros, unbelievably strong, at the bottom of the quarry. The creatures had fended off daemons in the dark, after all.   
And now they were fending _them_ off.

"Iggy!" Gladio cried, and Ignis moved exactly where the other man needed him, slicing at a mass of tentacles to create an opening for the taller man's blade. For all the good it was doing, they could have been sticking the creature with cutlery. It was tiring. Prompto was some paces away, keeping light on his toes as he kept firing and offering support, but Ignis could see he was wearing down.   
It was the swamp-ish surroundings that had their feet sticking in the muck in some places, the yelling, the lights from the overhead airships casting strong, ever shifting shadows to be giving them all headaches...  
Ignis saw more than heard Ravus let out a curse as the malboro his group was fighting began drawing them in once more, leaving them stumbling and vulnerable as they stood their ground. The Steward was not only keeping himself steady but was also holding one of his soldiers, a smaller man who seemed to be wounded, against his chest to keep him from the suction. 

An idea struck him.

"Gladio, hold this one off!" Even as he commanded, he was already on his way towards the other group, running. They weren't far, and it was only a few steps until Ignis began feeling a tug towards the creature. Good.   
Before Altissia, Ignis had asked Noctis to stockpile spells in his magic flasks, to prepare. He was thankful for that now, as he pulled a Fira out of the ether, called out a "Stand back!" to the Fenestala party, and flung the orb.

Time seemed to still as the malboro took it. Then, almost comically, there was a small burst. Then larger, as the malboro spasmed and fire began overtaking it from within. Somone let out a cheer, and Ignis felt relief hit him, grinning as the malboro fell. It was almost inconsequential that the blast hit him too, knocking him onto his back in the muddy water. It was fine. He could already hear Monica barking out orders to focus on incendiary attacks once the malboros started breathing in.  
Ears ringing, eyes blinking trying to make out shapes while airships above continued bearing down near-painful light, a hand reached out into his field of vision. A tall figure backlit, white and black, hair a mess. It was difficult focusing on the details.  
"Reckless." Ravus' voice, sharp and unmistakably exasperated in a way one could only be with someone one was at least somewhat fond of, was the focal point his mind needed, and Ignis zeroed in on the general area of the man's face.  
"Fortune favors the bold." He quipped back even as he coughed and took the offered hand in order to stand up. It was solid. Callused. Bonier than expected. Before he could let his smile slip, there were shouts behind them.

"Iggy!! Dude, that was awesome! You alright?"

Ravus let his hand go.

"I'm fine, Prompto." Ignis turned to face and assure the gunner instead, seeing Gladio also looking towards them the short distance away while holding off their malboro. "Let's do that again, shall we?"

The Steward of Tenebrae had already regrouped with his party, arm supporting his injured soldier once more.

\---

**3 February, 757 M.E.**

A day of respite was given to hunter and soldiers alike on the day following the retrieval of the Royal Arm. Those who required it were receiving medical care. The Lestallum party was given much appreciated access to decent facilities and showers. While lodgings for guests were now solely tents for lack of available room in the Manor itself, some took to resting. Others, still restless and young, volunteered to patrol the borders or to handle small neighboring hunts, even to train and exchange tactics with strangers on the training grounds.

Ignis went to the Library as soon as he could excuse himself from formalities.

"Back to work already?"

The Advisor had already begun to smile at the opening of the door, but Ravus's open expression had him smiling wider and standing to greet him.  
As though their previous greetings hadn't counted.  
 _He has an image to uphold. It is right that he should reserve his warmth in public spaces._

"No rest for the wicked." He responded dryly, but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Ravus reached out to shake his hand, and reciprocated.

"I suppose not. Welcome back."

"It's good to be here." And he meant it. He missed the Library. The quiet here. And while they kept in fairly regular contact, it was another thing entirely to be physically present with friends.  
It was good to see Ravus with his own two eyes. Even if they confirmed once more that the man hadn't properly been taking care of himself.  
 _Don't mention it yet. You've only just arrived._

"It's all yours again. Make use of the Library as you will."

Something was a little off. Ravus was smiling, but there was... Ignis couldn't quite place it. A reservation in his presentation. Less so than when others were around, but more than in their texts. Significantly more.  
Was he nervous? 

Ignis moved his hand from Ravus's to instead clap at the man's arm, a gesture of playful friendliness.  
"Don't make offers you'll regret."

It was the right thing to say, the calculation paying off. Ravus visibly relaxed, scoffing, and Ignis felt a weight lift as the man spoke up with a more teasing tone.  
"Why, do you plan on redecorating?" 

"A lot can happen in a week."

"As long as it doesn't involve sisal carpet, Scientia."

Ignis huffed a laugh, a little surprised at the other man's particulars. "Come now, don't insult me. I have better taste than that. "

"Do you?"

"If ever you're in Lestallum, I'll show you. My personal apartment is tasteful despite our limited resources, I assure you."

There was a flicker in Ravus's eyes that Ignis couldn't quite place, but before he could attempt to decipher it, the man had begun to step away and look at the book on his desk instead.   
"Hm. We'll see. A tome on the Infernian?" And just like that, Ravus had changed the topic. Ignis let it be, let the older man ask him some questions, asked some of his own, exchanged old cautionary children's tales until Ravus had to leave.  
They'd be there for a week and a half. A week of seeing the man, of working with him, of helping and talking and receiving insight. They'd have some time together. They'd texted comfortably and fairly consistently when apart.  
They'd been friends for scant months.

But Ignis felt the man's departure from the Library that night as though a string had been tied to his ribs, following the older man until snagging on the wooden doors with an unpleasant tug, defeated.

\---

**5 February, 757 M.E.**

It was happenstance, perhaps, that when he'd decided to take a break and walk down the open corridor overlooking the training grounds, he recognized the pair training down below.  
Greatsword versus longsword. Gladio and Ravus, surrounded by curious onlookers. Ignis found himself stopping mid-step upon the realization, hand reaching out to grasp the balustrade.   
The last time the two men had fought.... Ignis remembered how cold Ravus had been, vividly, and he felt his eyebrows twitch in worry. He'd never forgotten the man's prior demeanor, it just had not seemed applicable to their situation anymore...  
The one time Gladio had left their group before had been due to the shame of his easy defeat at Ravus's hands, that one day in Archeole Stronghold.

Their swords clashed.

It became immediately apparent that Gladio _had_ improved, both men holding their own admirably. Ignis leaned, attempting to read their facial language as well.  
Stoic, careful. Ravus was the more cautious of the two. In the few parries they'd exchanged, he'd realized something.  
Gladio was the stronger one now.  
As their sparring session began in earnest, other soldiers and hunters alike gathered round, called quietly by friends to witness what was proving to be an education. Gasps at a dodge, cries at a kick.

It was Ravus that found himself vulnerable after a few minutes of fighting, unable to keep up with the barrage of Gladio's attacks. They'd stood there, panting, Gladio's greatsword at the older man's throat, before he lowered the blade and reached out a hand.

Ignis let his grip relax on the railing, only then realizing how tightly he'd been holding on. He watched to the sound of cheers as Ravus took the offered hand, shaking it. The Steward leaned in then, murmuring something to Gladio. There was a moment that passed before Gladio let out something like a laugh, and his stern stance relaxed as he gave Ravus a smile, shaking his hand once more, harder.  
It alleviated something inside Ignis's chest, even though he wished he'd known what Ravus had told him...

"You got lucky!" A call cried out from one of the Fenestala soldiers, which was met with groans from his fellows, and derisive snorts from Lestallum hunters. Before Gladio could do anything, Ravus pinpointed the young man and stalked towards him.

"Crownsguard Amicitia, Shield of the King" He began, loud enough for everyone to hear, and the soldier seemed to shrink even as he was unable to move, "Would you do me the honor of providing training to some of my soldiers, starting with First Officer Brenaugh?"

Ignis let out a small snort of laughter from above, hiding his indiscretion with a hand.

"My pleasure." Ignis could _hear_ Gladio's grin.

As Ravus clapped his now sheepish young soldier's back to send him forward, Ignis slipped away, smiling all along.

\---

"You did well today." Ignis said by way of greeting when Ravus stepped into the Library that evening, and the man paused.

"... Well. I try." His voice was hesitant. "Are you referring to something in particular?"

Ignis tapped his pen as he looked up from his copies of a historical tome, meeting the man's mismatched gaze. There was mild confusion underneath what was attempting to be a blank expression. Hm.  
"Your sparring with Gladio today. I was upstairs on my break. It was a pleasure watching you both."

"... Ah." Now Ravus' expression had gone a bit strange, and Ignis wasn't sure what to make of it. Somehow he'd inadvertently stumbled back into an awkward conversation with the man.  
Like old times.  
 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"What I _mean_ is," Ignis pushed, steering in what he calculated was the right direction, "It's satisfying to observe obvious skill in a controlled setting. And..." He paused slightly, even as Ravus's expression softened. "It's good to know your soldiers wish to defend your honor, even if foolishly."

_That_ had Ravus let out a scoff, but it was amused, and Ignis smiled back as the man approached.

"That one has a lot to learn."

"I almost felt bad for him."

"You must not have stayed to see him take Amicitia on. Brenaugh was laughing even as he lost. Contrary to your belief, I don't set out to break my men's spirits." Ignis rolled his eyes here, and the side of Ravus's mouth twitched. "Much."

"You've gained their respect and trust."

Ravus produced a noncommittal noise, neither confirming nor denying, but he crossed his arms in a way that Ignis read as trying to hide being flattered. "I'm not sure I'd say that."

"Then I'll say it for you."

"Well, I've had good counsel along the way."

Now it was Ignis's turn to be flattered, smiling as he looked back down at his pages, and Ravus took it as invitation to take the seat beside him, inquiring after his notes. Theorizing, referring to other texts.

"One last thing, Ravus." Ignis spoke up after the older man's free hour was over, and he'd gotten up to leave. The Steward stayed perched over his chair, looking down on him questioningly, and Ignis took a steadying breath. "Some time ago, the first time I visited... you told me we would need to work hard while we still had sunlight. That there would be time to take things a little easier once the night grew long."

Ravus's fingers twitched on the back of his chair, but he said nothing, favoring instead to keep his face neutral.   
Ignis cleared his throat, looking away from the man to look back at the desk instead. Perhaps he'd flattered the man earlier because his mind had subconsciously insisted this would be the correct time to bring _this_ topic up.

"But there will always be work to do. Our responsibilities have not dimmed with the sun. And I know you remain a mile beyond many in the force. I know. But... I was struck when I saw you in Cartanica. You may not have noticed the change, but I have. I don't believe you've been getting sufficient food or rest."

There it was, out in the open. Ravus could snap now, but it'd been his responsibility as a friend to point it out, and Ignis would not regret it.

There was a subtle shift of fabric. Ignis looked back up, catching the end of the older man's shrug.  
"You needn't _mother_ me, Scientia."

He'd expected, perhaps, a sigh. A flick of anger. Something akin to his first reaction to this topic months ago. Perhaps silence. But unconcerned dismissal, somehow, hurt worse. And the mention of mothering, knowing the experience Ravus had had, left Ignis feeling odd. Like he'd missed a step on a flight of stairs. Like Noctis was brushing him off, when he _knew_ something was important.  
Perhaps he wasn't reading Ravus correctly.  
But Ignis bristled all the same.

"I'm not mothering you. I'm concerned, and I'm your _friend_."

Ignis had kept his tone even as he looked back at the man, but the following silence was a touch uncomfortable nevertheless.  
A sigh from Ravus broke it.

"I haven't the time."  
A weak counterpoint. That was better.

"And yet you have a free hour most nights to work with me."

Ravus hadn't expected that, if his eyes were anything to go by. He opened his mouth once, stopped, then tried again. How unfortunate that Ignis was still a bit annoyed. That would have been amusing had he been in higher spirits.

"Ignis." Ravus was visibly working through his next words carefully. "You're here for a week more. It's a special occasion. This is providing me a respite from my daily stressors. You...." Another careful pause, and Ravus looked down at the seat of his empty chair. "Working with you, in person, has been contributing to my wellbeing."

Oh.  
And just like that, Ignis felt his hurt ebb away. Ravus was still limited in his friendships. He hadn't seen the man spend noticeable time with any one person in particular while on this trip either, yet.  
Ravus was tired, but had needed to spend time with a friend again.

Ignis took a deep breath in, then let it out. He felt rather than saw Ravus's gaze on him once more.

"You need the physical as well as the mental, Ravus. If you respect my professional opinion, please take this to heart. You need to keep yourself well, and not just for your own sake."

A sigh.  
"... I know."

Ignis reached up to pat Ravus's magitech arm, and the man looked at him inscrutably.   
"So excuse yourself early from further responsibilities tonight. I assure you others can take the lead. We're all professionals here. Try and get seven hours of sleep."

He was met with a scoff, but it was already in better humor. Ravus pulled back from the chair, heading out towards the door with a murmur under his breath. "Stubborn..."

"See you tomorrow, Ravus."

"Not if I'm sleeping the day away."

Ignis found himself smiling once more as the door closed behind the other man.

\---

**7 February, 757 M.E.**

**_[9:04am]Ravus:_ ** _Elshett has mentioned to me in passing that it is your birthday. Had you planned on letting me know?_

**_[9:07am]Ignis:_ ** _Certainly. Once you stopped by the Library this evening._

**_[9:11am]Ravus:_ ** _I wish I'd known beforehand. Did you have any plans, aside from the usual?_

**_[9:13am]Ignis:_ ** _Prompto and Gladio have a dinner of sorts planned at approximately 7 this evening. Until then? No._

**_[9:14am]Ravus:_ ** _I recall promising you a bottle of wine for this visit._

**_[9:14am]Ignis:_ ** _So you did._

**_[9:21am]Ravus:_ ** _Would you like a glass before your dinner?_

**_[9:22am]Ignis:_ ** _That would be lovely._

\---

Ravus had stopped by the Library in the evening, let Ignis organize his work for the next day, and held the door open for him to exit into the hall. The journey was comfortable, polite. When they turned right instead of left into another hall, however, Ignis glanced at the other man inquiringly. They were heading towards the guest quarter wing.

"Are we not heading to your rooms?"

"Ah. I thought I told you." Ravus kept his gaze ahead. "I've moved, as it were."

"Moved?"

"Yes. Mind you, I still have an entry room and my own facilities, but... I had no real need for the larger space. I've kept my things and some of my furniture, but..." They made another turn, and Ravus continued, "A family is making better use of my original rooms."

Ignis felt respect rise in him, and he smiled as they walked on. "That's kind of you."

"No, simply practical. We're having issues with crowding, as you know."

"Even so."

"... Mm."

\---

It was smaller than what he would expect for the permanent royal resident of the Estate, let alone the country. But the entry room, with its chaise and small coffee table, was serviceable for their needs. Ignis looked around as the taller man led him inside. Decorated like many of the guest rooms he'd seen, aside from added paintings and some obvious personal effects. 

“Take a seat.” Ravus indicated towards the chaise with a wave of a clawed gauntlet while heading over to a shelved glass cabinet, and Ignis let out an amused breath in response to being so obviously served by the other man.

“As my lord commands.”

Ravus huffed, mock annoyance in the act, while he opened the cabinet and Ignis settled.  
The sound of a bottle being lifted. Glasses. The pop of a cork, and pouring.  
A moment later he returned, a glass in each hand. Stopping beside Ignis, he held out the glass in his right hand.  
Ignis took it, smiling as Ravus proceeded to sit beside him.

"To many more."

Their glasses touched lightly, the metal of the older man's magitech hand against his own glass echoing the soft noise.

" _Thank you_ , Ravus." And oh, the smell of it in the glass was already delightful; all smoky and deep. The sip confirmed it. He could feel the other man's eyes on him, so he licked his lips and gave his assessment, lifting the cup to the light to get a sense of its density. "This is... it's excellent." He let the honesty soak into his words with no barrier. "Is it Tenebraen?"

"Yes." Ravus sounded pleased, and Ignis looked back to him as he lowered his glass. The older man seemed to preen under his gaze, leaning back against the cushions and his now-free arm behind them both on the back of the chaise. Ignis shifted in his seat. "Aged seventeen years."

Seventeen years. Older than Tenebrae's fall. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of unworthiness at the gift.

"Ravus," He began, trying to keep the hesitance from his voice, "You needn't have opened this for me..."

"I wanted to. Do enjoy it."

Ignis opened his mouth, then thought better of it. It would be better to appreciate it. With an acquiescing sigh, and a smile he allowed to reach his eyes, he nodded. "Very well." And he drank.

"Good. How have your mid-twenties been treating you?"

It took him a moment to process the question.  
"My..." Hm. Ignis took another sip, looking sidelong at a painting of Tenebrae's hills. They shone bright under a summer sun. "I'll let you know when I get there."

"... Pardon?"

"Well. I'd hardly place twenty-three in the mid-twenties. Twenty-four? Certainly."

There was a stretch of silence that Ignis found difficult to endure, and he glanced back to look at Ravus, curiosity winning out over the sliver of disappointment in his gut.  
He was staring at him, still and contemplative, and it was that which made Ignis let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Come now. How old did you think I was?"

Ravus took a deliberately slow sip of his wine first. His form, solid as it was, seemed to deflate slightly into the cushions.  
"For some reason I'd had it in my head that you were already twenty-four or twenty-five."

Ah.  
"And yet you _still_ called me 'boy'."

Ravus groaned unhappily, closing his eyes, and Ignis let that bring a more natural smile to his face.  
"At the time, if you recall, I was attempting to wound your pride. Throwing the proverbial spaghetti at the wall, as it were."

"Well. I'm still the same as ever." It was important that Ravus understand that. And now, even as that thought formed, Ignis grasped at it. It was _very_ important.

"Ignis, you needn't defend your age to me." Perhaps Ravus had somehow noted his discomfort. He felt his cheeks darken at the thought of his being that transparent. " I... Well."  
And now it was Ravus who seemed uncomfortable while trying to express his own thought. Ignis kept silent, patient.  
"In Niflheim." It was a false start, and Ignis realized that perhaps the man was biting off more than he should chew.

"You-"

"I was young, and many reminded me of it." Ignis' interruption seemed to give him some drive, though he kept his gaze to his glass, swirling it. "Though I did not feel it." He did not go further into detail. Ignis would not press. "And you? You've been a Prince's advisor for most of your life. Years of devotion and study. It's impossible for me to think less of you. I know you to be a remarkable man."

"... Flatterer." Ignis attempted suavity to his voice to deflect away from his embarrassment, but it wasn't the bad sort now. It was pleasant. Better than pleasant, at Ravus's praise. He took another sip.

"So let me rephrase my initial question. How are your twenties treating you?"

Something instinctual kicked in. The kind of response he could make with Gladio or Prompto. Easy. Quick.  
"Honestly?" He began, his words a step ahead of his thoughts. "They could have gone better."  
A moment passed, and his thoughts did catch up to his words then. Everything that had happened. The attack on Insomnia. Altissia. Ardyn. The Ring of the Lucii. Noct's absorption. The darkness.

He blanched. Why had he said it like _that_? Like a _joke_? Nothing of their current situation had any amount of humor in it.

He was still panicking, stock-still as he evaluated how to move forward from the comment, when Ravus laughed. Body leaning forward slightly. Shaking. Laughing.  
Oh.  
And before he knew it, he was laughing along beside him, lowering his glass for fear of a spill though there was little wine left in it now. Two men, side by side, laughing as though the dark outside was not indefinite, or perhaps because it _was_. Laughing with no legitimate reason to be merry. Ravus had to set his glass on the table, coughing as he was, which only made Ignis laugh further. There was no end in sight.  
 _Gods_ , what a sight. He hadn't known it was possible. Ravus even had a tear in the corner of his eye from laughing so hard.

Reaching forward to wipe it away with another laugh was easy.  
But something in the air tensed. Even if Ravus hadn't quite stopped laughing, he was looking him in the eye now, holding still.  
Ignis's hand was still on his face, brushing pronounced cheekbones and strands of hair, thumb still at the corner of his eye.

He pulled away, hot.

It was easier to stop laughing now, the full-body act reducing to awkward chuckles as Ignis disguised the fact that his mind was running a hundred miles per second. But Ravus, bless him, had looked away, continued to laugh even while letting it all slow.

_Distract._

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that..." Back to what had started it all. _Avoid_.

Ravus was waving his magitech hand lightly, brushing the words off.  
"No, I... you answered honestly. I apologize for laughing."

Even with embarrassment for his overstep running hot in his veins, Ignis scoffed, unbelieving. "I'm not sure you were supposed to have any other reaction but that, and I was laughing along with you, if you recall."

"I suppose so. Perhaps we needed it."

"It has certainly been a year."

A scoff from Ravus this time, and the man stood, but good humor was still present in his demeanor, and Ignis relaxed.

"One could say that. And you've yet to celebrate with your dinner. They must be waiting for you."

Perhaps dismissal was for the best right now. Ignis needed some time away to think, to consider. He was not stupid. Something had changed. A realization.

"Why don't you join us?" He asked anyway as he stood, directly in opposition to his thoughts. The thought of Ravus getting along better with both Gladio and Prompto as well had overwritten his logic for another moment.

But perhaps Ravus was the wiser of the two of them right now. He only smiled and shook his head.  
"I could only spare a moment today, Ignis. But I wish you a pleasant night." How much of that was true, Ignis wasn't certain. His invitation had been clumsy.  
What had happened? He'd had a light lunch, certainly, but a singular glass of wine couldn't have affected him that much regardless.

All things to consider, he thought, as he and Ravus parted with some awkwardness still in the air even through the amicability.

But he let the image of Ravus's face against his fingers linger as he wandered down the hall, outside into the night air, where Prompto, Gladio, and a bowl of fisherman's paella awaited him.


End file.
